totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivanornels
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Pokemon Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Misdreavous's TPTM episodes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:52, 2010 April 13 hey i was wondering how do you do charts on this wiki hi thanks for editing my TPI page, but can you still do it cause i want be able to edit the page because of the TPI but also school and other things Hi! I'm IgotSwagg and I have a question. A while ago, I tried to post my current TPI, but it didn't let me add it. Help please! Mjpj references??? Three things Vap: 1) I added a "important people section" and i was planning on getting an icon or something to represent you. if you have one in mind, then you can tell me to create something 2) I'm gonna attempt adding headings (the pretty, colorful tops) to pages, but experimenting for now. 3) You know how you do all those "Mis" "Vap" etc references on the Poke page. Ik it sounds stupid, but is it ok if i can add some references of my tpi on those? Like: this pokemon was used "x" times in the camps, by so and so, and so and so. ?? mjpj189 "Considering buying myself a life on Fred's list" 21:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) XD Ha, thought you said to lay off a bit. But i'll add them only if i feel there's enough info to make the page interesting. and i got the headings to work, so i may use them a bit often. mjpj189 "Considering buying myself a life on Fred's list" 21:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Sorry for bothering you so much, but are you able to delete pages? Because i don't believe pages like "Hi", "124 TPI", and "Elimination of TDSP" are needed. They just fill space, and don't contain much. Thanks mjpj189 "Considering buying myself a life on Fred's list" 22:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) well, by research, it says if you are an admin, then you can delete a page. shouldn't you be if you created the wiki? Riding in my invisible jet 22:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That's the answer then. Figure out who's the owner. If you do, then they can make someone else an owner/admin so that can happen (: The 10 Kirlia, Finneon, Taillow, Manectric, Wailord, Yanmega, Roselia, Houndoom, Charmeleon, Wooper New Admin Before i become the new admin, I need you to discuss your opinion of it at: http://totalpokemonisland.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_Page If I get enough support, I will become the new admin, and can make further advancements to the wiki. It'd be great to have your support there! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) admin I have become the admin for the site, and i'm in turn making you an admin. You are trustful, and i know you want to help the site out like me! good luck! mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 14:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Poli Sadly, i didn't watch Poli's TPA... :( mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 23:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Vap, few things: A) for Johto pokemon, would you rather have me use the first sugis, or the hgss sugis for the main pag fpr a pokemon? B) feel free to delete any messages prior to this (above^^) that you don't need. C) I may or may not start the featured user stuff next week on the main page, but we will see mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 02:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually... I usually do that for edits that aren't minor, but I just forgot on that last one.[[User:Politoed89|'Politoed89']] The stick will save us! Go stick! 20:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry I did not see that update. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 21:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) The aprijuice ceremony statistics page is complete after I make a page for each of the 16 newcomers, I'll begin work on the special.-Total Drama king am I 04:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sign Up Hey sign up for Total Pokemon Wiki's TPI. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 23:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi Vaporterra! My name is Copper5! Im a big fan of Total drama and total pokemon! However Misdrevious525 hasent logged into his account for a week and Im worried. Do you know where he is? - Copper5 Ok thanks! :) - Copper5 Not yey. Ive been busy lately. Im planning to start reading it on Monday when im home as im traveling this weekend. - Copper5 ??FIN????? Did you watch part 2 of the finale yet? why the rights change I'm only doing this because I'm doing challenges for my TPI on here to bring people to the site, and I don't want people cheating and screwing up the poll count by editing the Poll in any way. And as a result, I changed Batking's status for now, since he helps out a lot on here, and even did the poll/Featured Pokemon section for me (which after 2 8+ hour parties the past 2 days, helps) mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering since Mis is leaving once TPL concludes if he will still keep his account up. Can you ask him for me? - Copper5 Cool, Thanks! - Copper5 Hey it's me! GardevoirIsAwesome! If you want to watch my TPI/TPA, go to http://scratch.mit.edu/users/GardevoirIsAwesome (124) It's me. I want Scizor to win. (My new season contains 20 contestants from Generation 5.) Hey can I be an admin and buerecrat on Total Pokemon Island wiki? GardevoirIsAwesome 18:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I sent him a message but he hasn't replied. GardevoirIsAwesome 18:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen my TPI lately? 300th Page Hey vaporterra, this is TheACF12 from youtube. I created the 300th page on this wiki: TheACF12's Total Pokemon Vacation Camp Just wanted to notify you, ACF12 22:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was just going to ask, if you will ever have a Snubbull in any of your future seasons. - Copper5 I don't mean to be rude. But have you thought about remaking the TPI wiki logo?Cause I can help if you want. Wave3436 (talk) 03:50, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Wave3436 HELLO I WANT TO SAY SORRY ABOUT THE EDITS THAT HAPPEND AND AMERICAS NEXT POKE MODEL I UNFOURTLY LEFT MY LAPTOP OPEN AND MY LITTLE BROTHER GOT A HOLD OF IT AND WELL THAT HAPPEN I WANT TO SAY SORRY This is what I designed. http://i727.photobucket.com/albums/ww273/wave3436/TPIWikilogo_zps48d4cdb0.png Hope you like it =D Wave3436 (talk) 14:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Wave3436 Thanx :) Wave3436 (talk) 16:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Wave3436 MrNintendoUSA's Question Mark Pages -- Possible Deletion? Hello Ivanornels, I was just wondering if you could delete the page called "???". I was going to make a Pokémon Next Top Model , but decided I might not be ready to. Could you possibly delete that page? Thanks! BraviaryMandibuzz22 (talk) 18:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC)BraviaryMandibuzz22 Hi Ivanornels, Thanks so much for deleting the "???" page! I really appreciate it. :) I just realized that there was another page, "?" that I wanted deleted, however I forgot about it until now. Could you possibly do that? Thank you so much! BraviaryMandibuzz22 (talk) 20:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC)BraviaryMandibuzz22 I don't want to demotivate you but the staff on the Total drama wikia doesn't want anyone to edit their pages except from themself and a couple of people they gave it to. Soundandimage (talk) 08:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if you noticed this or not. But I wanted to let you know that a bunch of people are vandalizing your wiki. I'm trying to undo the changes they're making, but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. Their names are TotalPokemonUniter,NeonWolf3, and SuperSquirtaliate. The year 1997 has arrived. A herd of fuckin’ ugly reds. are rushing from the mainland. Crime rate has skyrockeded! Hongkong is ruined! Therefore, the Hongkong government called Bruce Lee’s relative “Chin” for the massacre of the reds. Chin is a killer machine. Wipe out all 1.2 billion of the red communists! However, in mainland China there was a secret project in progress! A project to transform the deceased Tong Shau Ping into an ultimate weapon!